Anytime
by Star of Arabia
Summary: Sonfic, to Anytime by Kelly Clarkson. Kaoru reminisces about her relationship with Kenshin, and wonders if she can give him what he needs, and what he deserves. KK Fluff all round!


Just a little romance fic, cause I'm in a romancey mood!

This is set after the TV series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song 'Anytime'.

_**Lyrics are in Bold Italics**_

SPEECH IS IN DOUBLE MARKS. EG "….."

Thoughts are in single marks. EG '…….'

Before I start the songfic takes a little while to get going so be patient!

**Anytime**

Kaoru sighed.

Dinner was the same as usual, fantastic food courtesy of Kenshin but still lacking something.

Something MORE.

"Night everyone" Kaoru said as she stood up.

"'Night busu"

"G'nite little Missy, thanks again for the free meal."

Kaoru muttered as she walking to the kitchen and placed her empty rice bowl by the sink.

"Goodnight Kenshin." Kaoru smiled as she looked at him.

"Goodnight Kaoru-dono." Kenshin turned to face her, putting down the washing cloth in the process.

Kaoru gave him one last smile before she left the kitchen and walked along to her room.

She slid open the shoji door and stepped inside. After changing and brushing her long raven hair she settled down into bed, listening intently to the sounds of the others finally making their own ways to bed.

Once she was sure all where asleep she knew she could finally go to sleep herself, knowing that everything was in its rightful place.

Kaoru tossed and turned for hours, not able to get into a comfortable position. Sighing she sat up.

'Why can't I get to sleep? I have an early morning and everything!'

Sighing even more now, stood up and stretched.

'I'm never going to get to sleep now. Might as well go and watch the sunrise.'

She went outside and, checking now one was around jumped up gracefully onto the roof of the dojo.

She walked along the tiled roof until she reached her favourite spot, which faced the way the sun was going to rise. She sat down with her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms clasped in front.

When she was younger she always came up here, just to think and talk to her mother.

After a while her thought began to drift from her mother, to someone much closer to her.

"Kenshin…" She sighed.

"How I wish he would let me in"

_**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong**_

'Stupid Kenshin. Sweet Kenshin. MY Kenshin.'

"Why can't he see how stupid it is to keep all his feelings to himself? Can't he see what it's doing to him? Can't he see what its doing to me?"

_  
__**But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart**_

"ARGH! Why is it so hard to tell you Kenshin? Tell you what I feel inside?"

Kaoru watched as she saw different flashes of Kenshin's face, each with a different emotion on.

Happiness. Anger. Sadness.

All different sides of Kenshin, all different sides I love.

_  
__**When I can be the one to show you  
everything you missed before**_

'Can't he see, that not letting his feelings for Tomoe go, he is slowly destroying himself, from the inside out.'

_  
__**Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know**_

"Oh Kenshin…"

'What can I do to help him?'

'Seeing as he won't help himself.'

'He thinks he deserves it, but can't he see that EVERYONE deserves the chance to be happy, even him?'

'Even him?'

_  
__**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright**_

'No, he deserves it more than anyone else. He has been through so much pain, and survived it, but not without his scars.

'Why can't he see, that I can help him take some of the burden away? That I could be the one to show him everything he has never had the chance to see.'

'Because he never gave himself the chance.'

_  
__**So baby, take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see**_

'No one else could be there for him, only the best can heal his heart.'

'Am I the best, can I give him all he has been looking for?'

_  
__**That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for**_

'Yes, yes I can.'

'I might not be the best, but I can give him my best, and show what he has been searching for!'

_  
__**Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime  
**_

'Because Kenshin, I'll always be there for you, anytime you need me.'

_  
__**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)**_

"I'll be there."

_  
__**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright  
**_

'Whenever you need me'

_  
__**And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel**_

'Because…'

"Because… I love you Kenshin."

_  
__**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**  
**_

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped up startled, and immediately started blushing.

"Oh Kenshin… I er… didn't see you there."

"Kaoru did you mean it?"

'This was it. My chance to tell Kenshin how I really feel inside. But what if I tell him, and he doesn't like me back? What would happen then? Would Kenshin leave?'

_**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it all, make it all, make it alright)**_

'I couldn't bear it of he left because of me.'

_**  
**_

Kenshin shoulders slumped slightly.

"So you didn't mean it…" Kenshin faded off and turned to jump of the roof.

_**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

'Oh Kami, he thinks my silence is a no!'

_**  
**_"Its not that Kenshin, please wait! I love you!"

Kenshin turned around slowly, as if not believing his ears._**  
**_

_**  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)**_

"What did you say?"

Kaoru breathed in deeply,

"I said, I love you."

Kenshin's face split from a look of disbelief, to one of pure ecstasy. He suddenly ran forward and scooped Kaoru up in his arms, spinning her as he went. Kenshin was grinning wildly and Kaoru grinned back, and put her arms around his neck.

Kenshin put her down and embraced her in a passionate hug.

"I love you too Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled into his neck.

"Anytime, anywhere you need me Kenshin, I'll be there for you."

_**  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright**_

"Anytime."

**Fin**

Well that's it then. My first Ken/Kao fic! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Blackfireprincess**


End file.
